Convertations' at Breakfast
by kiki jai
Summary: Apparently breakfast is not the time for eating! My first fic. Hints at yaoi [KaiRei].Please R&R. (Hopefully my stories are better than my summaries).


**_Note from kiki-jai:_** Hola! This is my first story so excuse all the mistakes and weird story line. Hope you enjoy it.

_**P.S.** _This story contains violence, swearing and hints at yaoi (yay for yaoi). If you are young and innocent I recommend finding another story.

**_P.P.S._** I don't own beyblade or any of the characters…………..yet!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Conversations at breakfast**

Kai awoke to find sunlight streaming in from the window onto his face. He looked at the clock, 7:16 am. 'Shit' he thought. Breakfast would be served in 4 minutes. If he didn't get there on time Tyson would have no problem eating it for him. Kai was suddenly aware that Rei's arm was around his waist. Kai smiled, thinking back on the events of the past day. He got up, pulled on a shirt and looked at Rei, who was sleeping soundly next to him. Kai placed a firm hand on Rei's shoulder and said 'Rei. Rei, you really need to get up now, or you'll be late for breakfast and you know what Tyson's like'.

Rei opened one eye, (Rei had never been a morning person). Kai repeated what he'd said. Rei jumped out of bed frantically. He ran over to his draws, pulled out the first shirt he could find and put it on. Then he hurriedly put up his hair. When he was completely ready he two walked off to breakfast.

The first thing Rei smelt when he entered the dining hall was burnt toast and various other burnt things. He looked around at his friends sitting and talking, seemingly oblivious to the terrible smell. 'Who's cooking' Rei asked looking worried.

Max looked at Rei and sighed, 'Tyson'.

'**WHAT! What the Hell were you thinking?'** Rei yelled running into the kitchen to help Tyson.

Kai sat down next to Kevin. Tala walked over and sat opposite Kai, staring at him.

'Soooooo…….what did you two get up to last night' Tala asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

'None of your fuckin business pink hair' Kai growled at Tala. Tala's cheeky grin turned into a stern frown.

'You can't talk bluie!' replied Tala, now glairing at Kai. By this time everyone (who had previously been talking), were now staring at the pair of Russians, who were locked in a glair. 'You still haven't answered my question about you and your beloved neko-jin' Tala smirked, still glairing at Kai.

Kai lost it. He dove over the table, grabbed Tala and forced him onto the ground on his back. Tala was quite startled. Kai was on top of him. He was now aware that Kai was trying to kill him! Kai's hands were wrapped firmly around Tala's neck pushing really hard. Tala kicked and struggled until he was free, then, he dived on Kai.

Rei and Tyson, having heard all the yelling (most of it coming from the two angry Russians), came out of the kitchen. 'Great! A fight!' Tyson yelled. Rei just stood their wide eyed at the pair of Russians rolling around on the floor, yelling at each other (in Russian).

'Go Tala! Kill Kai!' Tyson half yelled. Rei shot a glair at him. 'Go Kai! Kill Tala' Tyson half yelled again. This time Bryn shot a glair at him. 'Fine, I'll shut up' he said giving in.

Rei had seen enough. He grabbed Kai under the arms are pulled him off Tala. 'OOooWWww! He bit me!' Tala cried. Kai smirked his most evil smirk.

'Kai?' Rei asked, quite astonished.

'He he kicked me, and it really hurt!' Kai protested. Tala lunged at Kai again, but ended up with a handful of Rei's velvet-like hair. Rei cried out in pan. Tala now knew that he was in **BIG **trouble.

'I'll get you, you….Pink Haired Sissy!' Rei growled.

'Who are you calling a Pink Haired Sissy? You but-licking neko-jin!' Tala yelled.'' OOOOOOOPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSS!'' He thought ''me and my big mouth''

Tala was now aware that all of the neko-jin in the room were now glaring at him.

'YOU BASTARD! That's by far the meanest and most insulting thing that has ever come out of your Big Fat Mouth!' Kai growled, his glare, was almost unbearable.

'Shut up, you filthy, blue-haired Russian!' Tala yelled in his own language. ''OOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSS, Again!'' Tala though, but it was too late.

'GET HIM!' cried Kai. Their was a massive dog pile on Tala. All Max and Tyson (who had decided it was better for their health if they didn't ''contribute'') could see was a mass of fists, feet and teeth. Yes, teeth! Things stayed much this way until Mr. Dickerson came into the room.

Seeing the mass of fists, feet and teeth, he yelled **'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'** Everyone stopped, stood up and straightened themselves out. Some, like Rei, had only minor cuts and bruises. Others, like Kai and Tala (who were still glairing at each other), were bleeding a little bit more. (I think it is safe to say they were feeling a bit sad and sorry for themselves.)

Mr. Dickerson didn't know what to say to the motley bunch lined up in front of him. So with a heavy sigh he said, 'Go get yourselves cleaned up, then you can spend the rest of the morning in your rooms. I don't want to se any of you outside your rooms until lunch! Do I make myself clear!'

'Yes sir' they all said, suddenly finding the floor fascinating.

'Wait!' Tyson cried. 'What about breakfast! I'll never survive!'

'Just go!' Mr. Dickerson said in a rather harsh tone.

'Thanks a lot Wolf-boy' Tyson muttered to Tala as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Almost everyone spent the next ¾ of the hour cleaning themselves up. Rei, by now, had learnt to forgive and forget, but Kai on the other hand was still fuming. '**BASTARD!** Bloody pink-head of a perverted bastard!' Kai growled.

'Calm down Kai. You need to learn to let go' Rei sighed looking out the window.

'You're right' Kai said with a heavy sigh.

'Did you just say I'm right? This is a momentous occasion! Say that again, PLEASE!' Rei said overjoyed.

'Don't push it Kon!' Kai growled.

'Do you mind if put on some music?' Rei asked rummaging through his stuff and puling out a C.D.

'Sure. What C.D.?' Kai asked, very non-descript about the current subject of conversation.

'Dirty Ninja Socks' replied Rei smiling.

'WHAT! asked Kai, with a very confused look on his face.

'They're a Japanese band' Rei smiled. 'Just listen.' Kai still looked confused, but soon he found that the band was actually pretty good.

The two of them spent the morning being silly and having fun. (Yes, I said Kai was being silly and having fun with Rei. He does actually have a heart, it's just hard to find.) The added bonus of course being that they played the same C.D. over and over the entire morning, annoying everyone else. Mainly because they couldn't go into Kai and Rei's room and tell them to "**TUNR THE FRIGGEN MUSIC DOWN**". (Well, I guess you can have fun and get revenge at the same time!)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

**Kiki-jai: **Ok. I personally thing this story sux. Oh Well! Better luck next time I guess.

**Kai:** I thought it was ok.

**Kiki-jai:** really, why?

**Kai:** cause I got to annoy the hell out of Tyson! PLEASE REVIEW! She might write another story, which means I'll get to annoy him again. Maybe even kill him! Now where did I put that butchers knife?

**Kiki-jai:** sweat drop -sigh- Please Review! I am open to creative criticism (as long as it doesn't make me cry). Also, a special thanks to buffy-jai who came up with Dirty Ninja Socks thing. Uh……………Kai, where are you going with that butchers knife! Kai….?


End file.
